


A Rough Reunion

by Sindermaw



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Choking, F/M, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindermaw/pseuds/Sindermaw
Summary: Zara goes to catch up with an old friend and things get raunchy fast.
Relationships: The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Rough Reunion

Zara blinked her eyes as she adjusted to the low light of the Derelict, her skin still tingling from just being transmatted. The quiet hum of machinery sounded throughout the freezing ship. She took a deep breath and the familiar smell of metal, oil, and rust greeted her. Tuyr, her Ghost, made a robotic sigh, 

"Here we go again.." he buzzed in her ear. 

"Hush now. I'm just here to visit an old friend. Got some catching up to do." She explained.

"If by 'catching up' you mean spending the night acting like savage animals in heat, then yes, I'm sure you both have a lot of catching up to do." 

The hiss of steam being released from the ancient pipes made Zara jump. Her eyes had finally adjusted and she headed towards the door that led to Drifter's living quarters. He didn't know she was coming. She knew trying to surprise the Drifter was a dangerous game, but she lived for the excitement. 

She heard a distinctly make voice ring down the hallway "Hey, you didn't start that fight, but you finished it!" 

Good. He's in the middle of casting a game. She thinks as she creeps silently down the hall towards the casting room. Upon reaching the door frame she notices the sound of beeping monitors and keypresses on a mechanical keyboard. She peers into the room and sees the Drifter transfixed on the live feed in front of him depicting two teams trying to bring down a primeval in Gambit Prime. One of the guardians just went through the portal to invade the other team who just killed the last taken envoy and we're about to open fire on the primeval. She watches as the Drifter takes a bite out of a crunch wrap while he adjusts his mic with his left hand. The invader, a six shooter gunslinger, takes out the entire enemy team. She can feel the energy coming off of Drifter as he exclaims "The best gunfights happen on the frontier!" While spitting out a portion of his food. 

I'm glad he's found something he's passionate about. She thinks to herself. As the Invaders team finishes off the primeval she decides now is a good time to surprise her old friend. She silently creeps into the room behind him and draws her gun with her right hand. She gently presses the tip to his head while sliding her left hand down to his neck, deftly working the metal lock keeping his iconic Jade and leather necklace hooked around his neck. 

As soon as her gun touches his head she feels a cold dark presence wrap around her body, engulfing her completely. She ignites her light in response, glowing with a brilliant, radiant fire, pushing his dark aura off of her. In one motion he grabs her right wrist, kicks the chair backwards into her, and twists her wrist while ducking his head out of the way and spinning around to face her. His left hand draws his Trust and presses it hard against her neck with a growl. His eyes narrow dark slits and his signature smile is gone, replaced by the savage snarl of a startled wolf. Zara responds to his growl with a wink, a twist, and a roll, deftly disengaging not even a moment before a thunderous shot erupts from his gun. She dives forward, rolling again and sweeping his legs out from under him. She grapples with him as he falls, sliding her Hunter blade out from it's sheath and bringing it to his neck forcing him to drop his gun as he falls to prevent her from slitting his throat. As they hit the floor together she sees a spark of recognition flicker across his face and takes advantage of that moment of distraction to pin his hands down on either side of his head. 

"Miss me?" She whispers, biting his neck. 

He bucks his hips underneath her and she quickly wraps her legs under and around his to anchor herself firmly on top of him. She can see rage wash over him, the need to be stronger. The need to survive. With an inhuman amount of strength he breaks the pin and grabs her by the neck, flipping her onto her back and pinning her to the cold, dusty, metal floor. 

"Zara. Never thought I'd see your face again. Never thought you'd ever best me in a fight either. Glad I was right about one of those things." He grins as he tightens his grip on her neck, pressing down on her, choking her. As her vision starts to darken he presses himself down next to her ear "I know why you're here.." he growls quietly. 

His free hand brushes her hair from her face and caresses her cheek. He loosens his grip on her neck and pulls her head up, pressing his lips against hers. She grabs his head with her right hand and runs her fingers through his hair as she kisses him deeply. Her left hand moves towards his belt, fumbling with the metal clasp. 

"Slow down there, Quickdraw." He laughs, "I said I know why you're here, not that I'm gonna give you what you want" he pulls away from her and pulls out a jade coin, effortlessly rolling it between his fingers while he looks her in the eyes. She knows he wants her just as much as she wants him, he just wants to make her work for it. Make her beg. Well I'm not going to make this easy on him. She thinks to herself. 

"Fine then. No problem. I only came here to talk anyway." She replies and straightens herself up, pushing him back and brushing herself off. 

"Sure you did, kid." He smiles while introducing another coin to the mix, rolling two between his fingers. 

The things he can do with those fingers.. she thinks to herself, feeling a tingle of excitement at the thought. 

"Wanted to see what you were up to since I last saw you. Heard you became a shout caster or something?" She jabs. 

He laughs. "Yeah. Yeah. Something like that.. what about you? Last I heard you had left the system looking for treasure or something." He says. 

She shrugs nonchalantly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" 

Zara moves in closer to him, "Maybe.. Maybe not. I haven't decided yet." She whispers. 

She traces a finger along his chin and stares into his eyes. 

"Play your cards right and maybe I'll let you take a look at the goods." She teases, biting her lower lip while tracing her finger down his neck. 

He wraps and arm around her and pulls her in, their bodies pressing together. "How about a drink?" He asks. 

\---------

The cold blue glow of neon reflects off the dust metal walls. Drifter pours out two more shots of vodka. The discarded clothes of Drifter and Zara are strewn throughout the room as the two of them sit opposite each other at a small table with a deck of cards between them. Zara shuffles the deck, preparing to deal out another hand. After playing more than a few hands of strip poker, the two of them are both left in just their underwear. 

"Last hand" she says, reaching for the shot glass. "You worried I'm gonna beat you again?"

Drifter picks up his shot glass and clinks it against hers. They both down the shot. "Again? You and I clearly remember out last get together differently." He responds. 

"I think we both remember last time just fine." She smiles at him. "You just don't want to admit you got beat at your favorite game"

"Shut up and deal, Quickdraw, you haven't won this just yet." 

She deals out a hand of cards for the both of them, then lays out a few cards face up. 

"Winner gets to have their way with the loser. Anything goes. No limits." She says. "I'm all in."

He smiles and stares her dead in the eyes. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into, kid. All in." 

"Flush." Zara says, laying her cards down.

"Full house." Drifter says triumphantly, laying down his cards in a grand movement. He looks her up and down with a hungry look on his face.

"Take em off." He commands, gesturing to her underwear. 

A rush of energy rushes through Zara as she unhooks her bra. She feigns embarrassment, covering her breasts with her arm as she lets her bra drop to the floor. 

"All of it." He growls, "and quit with that modest bullshit. No covering up." 

Zara bites her lower lip and flutters her eyes at him "Yes, Sir." She responds coyly.

She turns around, her back facing him, and brings her hands to her panties, pulling them down slowly, bending over and arching her back as she removed them. 

Smack. A strong open hand smacks her pale ass as she's bent over, catching her off guard and making her quietly cry out in pain and surprise. 

He spanks her a second time, sliding his hand down from her ass to between her legs, teasing her pussy for a moment before pulling away. 

"Come here." He commands, picking up a long red rope.

She stands up and walks towards him. He grabs her by the arm and spins her around, pulling her arms behind her back and wrapping the rope around her wrists, trying them together and then grabs her by the neck and presses her up against the wall. The frigid metal is a jarring greeting to her warm, soft skin. He ties the rope to a metal pipe on the ceiling, preventing her from moving her arms, keeping them held taut above her head while she stands on the balls of her feet, completely exposed and vulnerable to him. 

"Good girl." He whispers. "Just one more thing." 

He wraps a long strip of cloth around her head, covering her eyes. He then traces his hand down her body, brushing over her hard nipples and down her stomach, stopping just above her pussy. He leans in to her ear and bites at her neck while his hand slides down and teases her wetness. 

"You love this, don't you?" He whispers in her ear. 

"Maybe." She responds quietly, trying to press herself onto his fingers. 

"Mmmhmmm" he rumbles. His fingers teasing her, touching her and then pulling away, acting as if he's going to slide them into her and then moving back. 

"Quit teasing me, Drifter" she says angrily. 

A hand grabs her hair and pulls, forcing her blindfolded face to look up at him. 

"You do not tell me what to do. You are mine." He says coldly, and then pulls away from her. She can hear him open up a drawer and rustle through it. He places a hand on her shoulder and spins her around. 

The loud smack of leather against skin sounds loudly through the room as Drifter brings his belt down on Zara's backside. 

"You're my fucktoy." Smack. "Remember that." Smack. He lashes her again. Her taut ass turning bright red with each hit of his belt. With each smack she cries out in pain and excitement. She can feel the wetness of her pussy as he whips her. The lust for him to just take her and use her becoming overwhelming. The lashes stop and he grasps her ass with his hands and presses himself against her from behind. 

"Beg for it." He growls.

"No." She teases. 

His powerful hand grabs her neck tightly and squeezes hard. 

"I said bet for it. I don't like repeating myself."

She whimpers and melts as his voices rumbles in her ear. 

"Fuck me." She whispers.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, slut." He responds. 

"Please fuck me, Sir." She says, louder and more desperately this time.

"Good girl." He replies, and spins her around. He lifts her up, her arms still held high above her head by the rope, his arms holding her up by her waist, her legs on either side of his waist. His cock presses against the warmth of her dripping pussy. 

"One more time." He commands.

"Please, for the love of the Light, fuck me, Sir." 

He growls and thrusts inside her, lowering her down onto his cock as he thrusts. She cries out, moaning loudly as he takes her. He pounds her hard, fast, and deep. Moving her up and down on his cock as he fucks her with her back against the cold metal wall, her arms tied above her head, and her eyes still blindfolded. 

She feels waves of pleasure building up in her as she draws closer to orgasm. He watches as his fucktoy writhes against his body in pleasure as he uses her like the good little slut that she is. He can tell she's starting to get close. 

"You're not allowed to cum yet, slut." He tells her.

Zara whimpers, "Please sir."

"No. Not yet. Not until I say."

"Yes, sir." She says, trying to hold back as he continues pounding her, not slowing down in the slightest. 

"Goddammit, please let me cum, sir." She cried out on the edge of cumming. 

"Cum for me, bitch." He growls, grabbing her by the neck with one hand while he holds her up with the other, driving his cock in and out of her tightening, climaxing, pussy. As soon as he starts choking her she cums hard. And it doesn't stop. Pinned up against the wall, bound and blindfolded, being used by the Drifter. He presses his lips against hers and kisses her passionately. Biting her lip as she cums.

He reaches to his left and grabs her Hunter knife off the table and cuts the red rope, letting her arms fall down, wrapping them around his back, pulling him closer. He rips the blindfold off of her and lays her back down on the table, his cock still inside her. Her legs are wrapped around him, trying to hold him inside her while she looks into his eyes. 

"I'm not finished yet." He whispers.

He pins her arms to the table and fucks her hard, his thrusts going deep and quickening as his breathing gets faster. She can feel him starting to tense up and can tell he's getting close to climax. 

"Cum inside me, Drifter. Use me like the slut I am" she moans.

That got him. With one last powerful thrust he buried himself completely inside her and she feels his warmth fill her. She wraps her legs around him again and digs her nails deep into his back. 

"Thank you, Sir." She whispers.

A quiet laugh rumbles through his chest and through her body. The cold aura of his light mixing with her warmth. 

Fuck that was good. She thinks to herself. 

"Hope you're ready for round two.." he whispers back.


End file.
